My Mind is a Mess
by BrightNova169
Summary: While in Kanto, Sun was known for having an active imagination. An imagination that also allowed him to read between the lines and then some. Unfortunately, some of the images he imagined would cause him no shortage of disturbances. Oh, if only he were old enough to drink…
1. Good Old Kukui

My Mind is a Mess 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That honor belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: Good Old Kukui**

Sun followed Lillie down the grassy plains that led to Professor Kukui's lab with a bright grin on his face. He knew the Alola region would be full of wild adventures but he never expected to spend his first day saving an unknown Pokémon from a vicious flock of Spearow – without any Pokémon, no less – and nearly fall to his death from a rickety bridge due to the very Pokémon he tried to save. Even more amazing was that he not only survived and saved Nebby, Lillie's nickname for Cosmog, but survived due to the direct intervention of Melemele's guardian deity Tapu Koko.

Its electrifying presence was nothing short of breathtaking. He could remember every detail from that encounter: its piercing gaze, the brief burst of lightning that made quick work of the dozens of preying birds, and even the strange stone left behind. Even after Kahuna Hala had told him how fickle the electrical guardian was, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world to not only cheat death but also witness a Legendary in the flesh.

And that didn't even include him earning the trust of his very first Pokémon partner Rowlet. Between the adorable cooing, soft feathers, and amazing aim with Leafage, he knew he found a friend for life. Already, they were proving undefeated among the trainers that were scattered across the grassy trail. Truly, he felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing could bring him down now!

When he found Lillie standing near a rather shabby looking building, he couldn't deny his mood dropped a little. Some spots on the building looked recently patched and rather crudely at that. Scratches and fractures were scattered across the surfaces leaving very few areas unmarked. Clearly this structure had seen better days. Surely this couldn't be the lab?

"Well, this is the lab," Lillie replied, the confirmation making Sun's mood slump more. Well, maybe it would be better on the inside? First appearances could be deceiving, after all.

She looked over the place with a sheepish expression. "You could say this place has its own…" She struggled to find a word that would avoid shaming the lab even further, "unique charm."

Good save there, Lillie.

Suddenly, there were a mass of beating noises along with a bunch of barking and roaring from inside. Sun's eyes widened while reaching for Rowlet's Poke ball. If there was a fight going on, then the Professor might need his help.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready! WOO!"

Or maybe Kukui was just doing some research. Only Professor Kukui could manage a volume that loud.

Sun heard stories from his mom about how energetic Kukui was. Only now was he beginning to realize his mentor might have a couple loose screws in his head.

...Wait. 'My body is ready?' And come to think of it, the professor sounded pretty excited.

Sun remembered from his mom and Kukui that there was no shame in being different from other people. Different personalities in people kept life interesting and exciting. However, Sun knew he wasn't the most normal in terms of thought processes. He just couldn't help but interpret certain phrases differently than others. When he did, the thoughts were…well, he kept them to himself.

They were better off not corrupting others. The fact that he was beginning to enter puberty was likely bound to make things worse. His mom, bless her soul, told him how boys his age could start to have some very...vivid thoughts, she put rather delicately. Well, it looked like he was already ahead of the curve.

So of course during his first week in Alola, he'd begin to hear something that would send his 'unique' mindset into overdrive. Professor Kukui egging on a Rockruff with energetic zeal wasn't too out of the ordinary, but…

No, he just had to make sure not to read too deep into the situation. He also learned not to jump to conclusions. That was only bound to make things worse. Rockruff was just a loyal and fun-loving companion to the professor. Nothing more, nothing less.

More crashes occurred, noisier than before. It even sounded like there were other Pokemon in there if the variety of squeals and growls were anything to go by.

"Oh yeah! That's the stuff! Come on, Rockruff! Do it harder!" The professor was certainly not lacking in passion.

"Row ruff!"

What was he doing in there!? Sun slowly zoned out from the world, lost in the trappings of his unusually distorted mind. Scenarios playing out before his eyes and none of them he hoped would ever see the light of day. Yet right now, reality seemed to be denying his hopes from coming true.

"…and I just washed his lab coat yesterday. It's going to be in shreds now." Sun jerked his head towards Lillie, her head hanging in shame. He couldn't help but stare in abject horror.

A shredded lab coat. Of all things that had to be mentioned, his shy friend had to mention something like that. The thoughts in his mind began to get more twisted, wandering into places he didn't want to imagine. Try as he might, he couldn't scrub the images from his head.

Sadly, he was known back in Kanto for a rather strong sense of imagination.

"Um, Sun?"

Sun then realized Lillie was looking at him and she seemed rather nervous, more nervous than usual. He felt a small sheen of sweat form on the back of his head. She noticed him staring, didn't she?

"Why are you staring like that?"

Damn it, she noticed! Now she was going to think he was some kind of creep!

"Are you all right? You don't look so well," Lillie replied, her eyes changing from a look of nervousness to concern.

Sun blinked a couple times before shaking his head. "It's, it's nothing, really. Just had some thoughts." After the last sentence slipped out of his mouth, his brain finally caught up.

' _Damn it, brain! Why did you fall behind!? WHY!?'_

Lillie began to show some curiosity. "What kinds of thoughts?"

The sheen of sweat increased threefold. Of all the people he let his mouth slip in front of, it had to be Lillie! Of course fate couldn't give him a break. Thinking fast, he replied, "I'd rather not say." Sun then felt the urge to face palm at the sheer lack of subtlety.

Concern showed once more. "Why not?"

Sun grimaced before saying, "Trust me, you don't want to know." He then pulled out a blue canteen and began to drink, hopefully signifying the end of the awkward conversation. Sun focused on the cool refreshing drink cascade down his throat, imagining it was whiskey. He imagined how the supposed alcohol would erase his godforsaken thoughts from existence. After he felt like his imagination was under control, he put the canteen away. Nobody would know his thoughts.

Especially not Lillie.

After a few seconds, he capped his canteen and decided to just face the music. Hopefully, the professor would be decent when they entered.

As he headed for the lab, Lillie called out, "Sun, you dropped your Poke Ball!"

Eyes widened in shock, he patted himself down to realize Rowlet's ball was missing. He must've dropped it after hearing Kukui's exclamations.

Thanking Lillie for her help, he hoped this wouldn't become a recurring event. If so, he was going to need a lot of water.

 **Hi again, everyone. Pokemon Sun and Moon have been amazing games and part of what makes them amazing, in my opinion, are the characters of the story along with their dialogue.**

 **Speaking of dialogue, that's what this fiction will be about. Read between the lines and you'll definitely see that Game Freak decided to come back full force with some very choice lines bordering on the freaky.**

 **I felt inspired by watching the playthrough of JWittz, a prominent PokeTuber, and his snappy commentary especially regarding some of the more suggestive sounding lines. Seriously, go check out his channel. He's got some cool material to talk about.**

 **Let's hope Sun can keep his sanity together.**

 **-BrightNova169**


	2. Revving Up Rotom

**My Mind is a Mess**

 **I'm back, everyone! Nervous as I am about this work, I'm working hard to make sure it turns out well. Still, this is an idea that's been burning inside my head for a while. Short as it may have been, I want to keep this going. So, here we go!**

 **Chapter Two: Revving Up Rotom**

Sun and Lillie took in the sight of the lab before them. Several Pokémon were desperately keeping to themselves, hugging each other tight for security huddled in a corner. An aqua tank – thankfully undamaged – containing a Luvdisc and Corsola who stared at the spectacle in a mixture of mild concern and resignation. Somehow, they seemed unusually accepting of the situation. Although Sun had a feeling that might change if the admittedly durable glass began to crack.

He moved back in time to avoid a fragmented plank clatter against the floor. The roof was clearly in a sign of disrepair, a splintered hole allowing the sun to shine through. Really, there were safer ways about installing a skylight.

Papers were scattered across the wooden floor as Rockruff yipped in excitement, rushing towards Professor Kukui with a glowing silver head. The professor wore an eager grin along with a tattered lab coat and a bunch of bruises and scrapes, some already bleeding.

Sun couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as he realized his imagination had been overreacting again. It was just the professor getting clobbered by his own Pokémon. Nothing that would warrant his mom attempting to cover his eyes.

Wait a minute. The realization crashed upon Sun like Meowth whenever the Pokémon spotted him with a Poffin. Kukui was just researching a move!?

Sun felt a scowl cross his face. That asshole! The professor got him worked up over nothing!

He quickly quashed the vindictiveness when he thought Kukui faced his direction. Thankfully, Rockruff bailed him out with another surprisingly forceful Tackle. Sun took a couple quick breaths to even his temper. No need to start anything right now. Kukui, for all his eccentricities, had showered him with nothing but good graces and a warm welcome. Attempting any form of revenge would be a poor way to repay him.

Still, he felt concerned when he noticed how Lillie's face was buried in her hands muttering about another mess to clean up. Did Kukui like getting beaten up by his Pokémon? That couldn't be normal.

If push came to shove, Sun wouldn't judge (much). So long as he didn't do it around the lab. Really, fighting around sensitive equipment? Wouldn't that get a little dangerous? Or expensive?

Maybe he would stick around for a bit to help Lillie with cleanup duty. If he was lucky, the chores would help take his mind off of what had been happening.

Another crash brought him out of his thoughts. It seemed Rockruff had been practicing his Iron Head as he noticed a large imprint of the professor had been left in a part of the wall minus one professor.

A small groan was heard as the battered form of Kukui slowly clambered through the new hole somehow not losing that almost crazy grin. Though he couldn't suppress a wince at the new roaring bruise on his bare torso. Even with muscles like his, nobody could really shrug off a powerful move like that.

"That's what I like to see, Rockruff!" The professor knelt down to scratch the canine behind the ears who yipped affectionately at the praise. "I knew you could get Iron Head down if you just imagined hardening your head!"

Hardening his head? What kind of insane logic was that?

If Lillie's muffled groans were anything to go by, she too shared his opinions on the rather faulty logic of performing Iron Head. Sun was starting to believe his cousin was being hard-headed about anything outside of his research.

Kukui turned to face the kids. "Hey there! Glad to see you made it all right!" He gave himself a once-over at his disarray from his 'field research' and looked back with an embarrassed grin. "Sorry about this. If I knew you were coming over so soon, I'd have cleaned up a lot sooner. But Rockruff was making great progress and I just couldn't bring myself to pause my research."

The way he said those words only helped to stoke the need for future vengeance in Sun. Outwardly, he kept up a pleasant smile. Just keep smiling, he always told himself. Nobody will ever suspect a thing.

The professor focused on Sun. "Let me see your Pokédex for a second, yeah?"

With a bit of reluctance, Sun fished out his admittedly odd-shaped device, handing it over to the professor. He made sure to not let his hand touch the professor's just in case, the feeling of the wrong thoughts that plagued him earlier still haunting him and his thought processes.

As the questionably sane man began tinkering with it, he piped up, "So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?"

Lillie felt very confused why Kukui would want someone to comment on the lab. While she never admitted it out loud, she conceded that, excluding the well-kept loft, it was a mess. No, a mess wasn't apt for this context. Warzone, that's right. A warzone. And why did he sound so proud of it? Did he take too many Iron Heads to his own head?

"It looks like a dump." Kukui actually stumbled upon the blunt assessment from Sun while Lillie secretly beamed. It seemed thick-headedness branched away from his family side.

"Ouch, cousin. That kinda cut deep," Kukui mock whined with a hurt expression. "It's all for the sake of research. Besides, I can just call up the carpenters tomorrow."

The blonde felt her eyes shrink to what could pass as little black dots. Did she just hear that after all the shoddy repair jobs she aided in, the next town had a carpentry company?

She was being exploited by a maniac!

Before she could begin to lecture her guardian, Kukui carried on with a different topic. "But you're probably here for a different reason. It finally arrived!"

Lillie couldn't help share in Sun's growing curiosity. "'It'?"

"Come on, Lillie. You can't expect me to do all the talking?" Lillie felt quite tempted to let the professor do that. She wasn't quite willing to join the Foot in Mouth Club.

The professor asked, "Ever heard of the Pokémon called Rotom?"

The practiced smile gave way to thought and confusion. He hummed in thought for a bit before mumbling, "Rotom…why does it sound so familiar?"

Overhearing the conversation, Lillie perked up, beginning to catch on. "Rotom's a Pokémon that can interact with machines, right? It does that due to having a body similar to electricity."

A gleam of pride entered Kukui's eyes as he picked up on his assistant's question. The girl didn't give herself enough credit. "Right you are, Lillie. But one machine in particular, one that our good friend Sun already has."

Sun, realizing the conversation was tilted towards him again, realized what they were talking about. "The Pokédex." A few seconds of thought later, "You want to put a Pokémon into a Pokédex? How are you going to do that?"

"Your Pokédex is specially designed to be a new body for Rotom. It's one of a few that are out now, so you'll get the chance to take it for a spin! It'll be a whole new way to communicate with people and Pokémon!"

Sun and Lillie couldn't help but look on in with awe. A whole new way for people and Pokémon to communicate? That sounded like a dream come true. Something like that could revolutionize relations between the species, further deepening bonds and allowing a greater understanding of cultures and beliefs.

Kukui was undoubtedly a nut, but nobody could deny his good intentions.

With that, Kukui started tinkering with the Pokédex more, eventually releasing a small Pokémon resembling an orange lightning rod surrounded by a whitish-blue aura of electricity and small electrical bolts shaped like small arms.

Rotom let off a strong whirring noise when Kukui gained its attention. "Hey there, Room. Time to Dive right into your new body!" Lillie's eyes took dot-form once more while Sun's left eye twitched. The pun was not well received.

Rotom whirred again, shaking its plasma body in protest.

However, Kukui wasn't deterred. "Come on, little buddy. I gave your body some new tweaks. Why don't you get it revved up?"

While Kukui was coaxing the plasma Pokémon, Sun's eye stopped twitching in favor of his 'zoning out.' Oh Arceus, not again. Not twice in one day.

"C'mon, don't make this so difficult! It won't hurt, I promise!" The professor's pleas fell on deaf ears for Rotom, but had a very different impact on Sun. Sun could feel his eyes become bloodshot from stress, cheeks fly through a couple shades of red. His breathing rate increased to deal with his mind's machinations.

Sadly, he didn't go unnoticed. "Sun, are you sure you're all right?"

The thing about being scared meant that your face can turn pale. That's what he learned from fiction. Unfortunately, this was reality and his face was still red. Those innuendos must've been overpowering his fear. No wonder Lillie thought he looked horrible.

"Professor, Sun doesn't look well. His face is red and he seems to be twitching in a strange manner." This time, Sun paled. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he forgot to reply.

Professor Kukui looked towards the kids and gained a concerned look. "Hey, cousin. You don't look too hot. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? Nearly every other sentence out of your mouth is wrong, you perverted dope! Learn to think before talking!" is what Sun desperately wanted to scream. Instead, he reached for his canteen – an action he dreaded would become a habit – and took another hearty swig. After cooling down with a couple more deep breaths, he said, "I-I'm fine. Just…not used to the heat around here."

The professor rubbed his chin absently. "Yeah, Alola is a pretty hot region. It can take some getting used to."

Sun mentally fist pumped. Alibi successful!

"But the temperature was supposed to be fairly mild today." ' _Dammit Lillie! Quit contradicting my lies!'_

"Well," Sun chimed in, thankfully with a more steady tone, "Kanto isn't really known for being the warmest region around. I'm more used to dealing with rain and snow." There. Not even Lillie's weather report could counter that.

"But…"

"Now, Lillie. Our pal here's still trying to adjust to a new life here in Alola. Could just be a case of nerves and Sun's just putting on a brave face. No need to pressure him, yeah." Finally! It was about damn time the Professor said something to calm his nerves instead of riling them up!

After the drama passed, Kukui went back to making the final adjustments to his Pokédex. Looked like Rotom decided to cooperate. Despite the…interesting choice of words used to coax Rotom, Sun was curious and excited to try out his new Pokédex.

Minutes later, the Pokédex somehow flew up to face level. It sported wide blue eyes with white outlines and orange bolt-shaped appendages. Sun also noticed two tiny stubs on the bottom likely meant to resemble feet.

The device flew around for a bit, exciting some of the Pokémon, before landing into Sun's hands. This looked amazing.

'Rotom' formed a grin on his new face. "Zzzzrrrrrt! Nice to meet you, pal!"

This was beyond awesome! A talking Pokédex! No, it wasn't just a Pokédex. This was…well, he didn't know what to call it exactly. But it was definitely a true miracle of science. This upgrade would make his journey in Alola much easier. And best of all, it totally made up for his rocky morning.

"Gentle on the goods, OK?"

Sun felt his grin become extremely forced. He hoped he misheard his new partner.

"Excuse me?" Sun asked his Pokédex hybrid with a hint of suspicion.

"I said, 'gentle on the goods, ok?'. Hope you aren't hard of hearing." Sun felt his left eye twitch again, a bit more forcefully. A Pokédex with a mouth?

Joy.

"Since you're new to Alola, I figured your new Rotom Dex would help make navigation easier," Kukui explained, oblivious to Sun's plight.

Lillie tilted her head in confusion. "How will he be able to help exactly?"

Kukui gave a proud grin once more. "He's been installed with a map of Alola, programmed to identify and locate each major city, route, and landmark. Plus, he'll make for great company." He turned to Sun whose focus was dedicated to the newly dubbed Rotom Dex. "Just give him a tap and he'll whip out a Town Map! Go ahead, give it a try."

Sun felt his teeth clench together tighter than before. "Nice to…meet you, Rotom." He then, reluctantly, lightly tapped Rotom's 'face' to view the map. After the main island of Melemele appeared, he decided to tap on a couple significant locations. Maybe there was a bar nearby. If he really needed to, he could just sneak around in the dead of night to snag some of the runoff liquor.

"Oooh, easy with the tapping, partner! No need to get all touch-happy," the Rotom Dex exclaimed, his cry sounded a bit too excited for his taste.

Sun really hoped he'd find a mute button.

 **And now we've got good ol' Rotom on the team. Sun's having a pretty rough start so far. Now he'll have to worry about his Pokédex winding him up.**

 **I've only recently gotten into Ultra Sun right now and I can't wait to see the new features on the Rotom Dex. I actually liked the decision Gen VII made to have a Rotom power up a Pokédex. Make sure to review. I hope you'll keep enjoying this.**

 **Wait and see.**

 **-BrightNova169**


End file.
